


Somebody

by Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Depeche Mode [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Companion Piece, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: Seven reasons why Rukia loves her Ichigo.Companion Piece to Enjoy the Silence from Rukia's POV.Excerpt:I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life.Share my innermost thoughts, know my intimate details.Someone who’ll stand by my side and give me support.And in return…...listen to me when I want to speak,about the world we live in and life in general.Though my views may be wrong, they may even be perverted,she'll hear me out and won't easily be convertedto my way of thinking…This song was reminding her of Ichigo.  She smiled softly as a thought struck her, pulling over her notebook from the floor and flipping to the back page.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Depeche Mode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740061
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: YukiShiro Ship Week and Archive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Mine/gifts).



> Companion Piece to Enjoy the Silence. It is highly recommended that you read that piece first because the way this is written will assume you have. You may be a bit lost without doing so.
> 
> This work was written for Shini! Without her this would literally not exist so that is where most of the credit is due.
> 
> And finally, I do not own Bleach.

**Somebody**

_I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life._

_Share my innermost thoughts, know my intimate details._

_Someone who’ll stand by my side and give me support._

_And in return…_

Rukia smiled as she listened to the words coming from Yukio’s room. Ichigo had left briefly to go get ice cream for them all and so she was alone in the living room. School books and notebooks lay scattered on the rug between the two loveseats. They had sort of been studying earlier with winter break coming to an end, sure that there would be pop quizzes awaiting them on Monday to see if they had kept up their studies over the past two weeks. 

That had ended when Toshiro and Yukio had disappeared into Yukio’s bedroom after dinner. Rukia grinned to herself. Yukio was so much better now, actually talking to them, more confident. He had blossomed under Toshiro’s care. They had spent the break mostly together, at least when Toshiro wasn’t at work. She couldn’t be happier that her two best friends had found each other and were _finally_ together.

_...listen to me when I want to speak,_

_about the world we live in and life in general._

_Though my views may be wrong, they may even be perverted,_

_she'll hear me out and won't easily be converted_

_to my way of thinking…_

This song was reminding her of Ichigo. She smiled softly as a thought struck her, pulling over her notebook from the floor and flipping to the back page.

When she was in grade school, she had a teacher, Ochi-san, that gave them a class writing exercise. They were to write a list of what they loved about a “Special Somebody” in their lives. The caveat to the assignment, however, was that you weren’t allowed to add more than one item on it each day, and you had to write a short summary about why you listed it. You were supposed to really think about your lists and give evidence for each claim to show that it was _actually_ true of that person, not just how you wished they were or thought they should be. 

The goal they had been set was a list of seven. When you had completed your list you were tasked with the challenge of memorizing it and then, if you managed that, you were further challenged to give your list to the person it was about so that they knew what you saw in them. 

Her teacher explained that relationships with loved ones are often hard and it's important to remember why you love them, to not lose sight of that, especially when they did something you didn’t like, made you sad, made you angry. Doing the activity was supposed to help you remember that you still loved the person, even if you disagreed with some of their actions. The reason you were to give that other person the list at the end was because, oftentimes the things you love about a person are difficult for them to see in themselves and so it was important to let them know. It would make them happy.

_...somebody who cares for me passionately_

_with every thought and with every breath,_

_someone who'll help me see things in a different light,_

_all the things I detest I will almost like..._

At the time, Rukia had chosen her brother, Byakuya. One might think that her stoic brother would be difficult to make such a list about. Rukia’s only difficulty was choosing just one thing to write down every day. She had taken the instructions seriously though and restrained herself, making sure they were really, really good ones. She smiled to herself; she could still remember it…

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Byakuya-nii-sama. 

He is the best brother in the world and I love him more than anyone else. This is why: 

  1. Artistic. We made sand sculptures at the beach today and nii-sama’s was magnificent. He named his masterpiece Ambassador Seaweed and I hope I am as talented as him someday.
  2. Reserved. People think nii-sama is cold but he never is with me. Today we played tea party and he really got into it, showing me how to correctly do the ceremony and how to sit. I love that he isn’t like that with everyone, it’s like it’s our secret.
  3. Protective. I don’t always like this but I know it’s important. Nii-sama wouldn’t let me stay overnight at Ichigo’s house ‘cause he said it was improper for a young lady. I’m happy that I’m a young lady now and I understand he’s just protecting me and my image. I do appreciate it. ~~Still sucks~~ ~~.~~ Opps, sorry Ochi-san, I couldn’t get that last part to erase all the way, just pretend you can’t see it.
  4. Formal. Nii-sama knows the proper etiquette for every situation. Today he taught me to waltz! It was so much fun and I feel so lucky! Like I’m a princess in training!
  5. Cooking. Nii-sama is a master chef. He made something called Baked Alaska today. I had never had it before but it was so good! I watched him do it too and it looked so difficult. I’m terrible at cooking, I just don’t have the patience for it, but my nii-sama never gets frustrated in the kitchen. He’s just amazing.
  6. Patient. Really this should be clear from number five but I have another example today. I got in a fight at school and I didn’t want to talk about it. Nii-sama sat me down and waited, telling me he needed to know as my guardian and that I needed to tell him because I would feel better. Eventually I did and he was right. He didn’t yell at me though, or interrupt me when I was explaining. He just asked questions and helped me realize why I was so angry and what my other options were instead of fighting, what I should do in the future. I hope, if I have someone to take care of someday, I remember to be that patient with them.
  7. Loving. Nii-sama read me a story tonight. He does every night, but tonight it was a story about a duck that wasn’t loved by his family. They called him ugly. And just for that, they didn’t love him. Nii-sama tells me I’m beautiful but even if he didn’t think so, I know he’d still love me. Nii-sama says that stuff isn’t important, like how in the story, it was more important to be beautiful on the inside. I feel sorry for the duck but I’m very happy to know that my nii-sama will always love me.



Rukia laughed, shaking her head. She grabbed a pen and wrote out the title.

My Special Somebody 

Grinning and feeling a bit silly, she continued.

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

Rukia thought back to the previous Friday they had been at Yukio’s apartment, the Friday when Toshiro had finally confessed his feelings to the smaller boy. Rukia had tried not to let it show but the whole night was nerve wracking for her. She had been so nervous for them. She loved them both and wanted them to be happy. 

**~Flashback~**

“Settle down, Rukia, everything’s going to work out great.”

She was sitting sideways on Ichigo’s lap, her head against his chest, tucked under his chin and playing with the hem of her shirt. The boys had just disappeared off to Yukio’s room and Rukia had given Toshiro a thumbs up in reassurance but her confidence had left her when the bedroom door had closed.

“He’s just so private Ichigo. It’s difficult to really know what he’s thinking. I’m pretty sure his crush is on Toshiro. He’s more relaxed around him than I’ve seen him be with anyone else. But what if that just means he thinks of him as a really good friend? What if it was someone else on the team that he likes and we are all just assuming it would be Toshiro?”

Ichigo held her firmly against him and kissed her head before he answered. “I don’t think we’re wrong. You haven’t seen them together after practice. Yukio doesn’t even look at anyone else when Toshiro’s around and the whole team is there then. I would have noticed.”

Rukia smiled up at him, “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I’m just being an idiot.”

“No, you’re being concerned because you care about them. That’s far from being an idiot. Besides, that’s my job, remember?”

Rukia laughed and punched him in the shoulder though there was no force behind it. Ichigo grinned and began to tickle her sides. She squirmed around on his lap and yelled at him to stop through her laughter. 

“Sorry,” he said, although he did not sound or appear sorry _at all_. “Feel better now?”

“A little,” Rukia admitted with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ah, but now you’re mad at me?” 

Rukia didn’t answer him, just turning her head away with another huff.

She shivered though when she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered, “I bet I know what will really distract you while we wait. And you won’t be mad at me anymore.”

She blushed but turned to him warily. She could think of many things that would work but Ichigo was rather unpredictable and she didn’t entirely trust him not to start tickling her again.

She was silly to worry. An instant later his hands were curled in her raven hair, tilting her lips up gently to meet his own. Ichigo would rarely initiate their kisses, usually content with holding and cuddling her. He knew that his want to wait to be intimate frustrated her and he didn’t want to increase that frustration.

But right now, this was indeed a perfect distraction and Rukia instantly responded, her hands burying themselves in Ichigo’s hair as well. They were safer there, away from his deliciously toned chest where her fingers could feel the outline of each muscle. Just the thought was enough to make her moan into their kiss, she didn’t need the physical touch as well.

Ichigo was keeping their kiss slow and controlled, allowing her to enter his mouth with her tongue but not letting her make the kiss too heated. He angled his mouth against hers so that he could breathe through his nose, the rise and fall of his chest against her side remaining calm and steady.

Rukia was floating in a sea of warmth and a low, hazy pleasure. She quickly gave up trying to turn their kiss heated and was rewarded with the incomproble feeling of Ichigo slowly and sweetly exploring her own mouth. 

Rukia completely lost track of the time, drifting in the warm happy sea of Ichigo’s kiss. They were startled apart however with the sharp slap of Yukio’s bedroom door against the wall.

The couple looked questioningly at the two as Yukio pulled Toshiro down the hall and Rukia was instantly amused at the sight. Her eyes narrowed though when Yukio handed her a letter. Quickly reading it over she realised with a gasp what it was, Ichigo soon snatching it from her to read it himself.

“Yukio, congratulations! But I mean, isn’t Oxford really far away…” she trailed off, concerced what this would mean for her best friends. She was a bit confused, taking in their linked hands, Toshiro’s smile, and Yukio’s ecstatic expression. Had Yukio accepted Toshiro’s feelings or was this just their normal hand holding? Had Toshiro even told him his feelings yet? Would he, now that he knew Yukio would be moving so far away?

Yukio’s voice, more strong and joyful than she had ever heard it before, interrupted her swarming thoughts. “Toshiro got accepted too! He’s coming with me!”

Rukia gave a ridiculous squeal at the news. This was amazing, far better than she had hoped for. They would be able to stay together then. In her enthusiasm she immediately started climbing over Ichigo and over the back of the loveseat, luckily Ichigo caught her knee before it did him any damage and helped her over, laughing. She pulled Yukio into a tight hug as soon as she reached him exclaiming, “I’m so ridiculously happy for you!” before pulling away with a bright smile.

“Also,” Yukio said, grinning brightly himself, “in case it wasn’t clear,” and Rukia watched with large eyes as he tugged sharply on Toshiro’s connected hand and caught him in a kiss.

She squealed even louder than before and Ichigo came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him to whisper in her ear, “See? Everything worked out.”

**~Flashback End~**

The memory left her smiling softly and she penned in her first list item thoughtfully. Then she ripped out the sheet of paper to fold and tuck into her wallet.

Ichigo arrived back a few short minutes later and he knocked on Yukio’s bedroom door to let them know the icecream was there. The boys looked pretty flushed when they joined them but Rukia refrained from teasing. She did laugh however when, after dishing up two bowls, Yukio hauled Toshiro back into his room.

“Well how do you like that? Went all the way to get ice cream and they’re too wrapped up in each other to even eat it with us.”

Rukia gave him a sideways glance, “Are you actually bothered?”

“Not at all,” Ichigo said with a grin.

* * *

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.




	2. Chapter 2

Rukia was nervous. It was a normal Tuesday, normal day at school, normal duties with journalism clum, normal commentating on the soccer practice to Yukio on the bleachers. All of that had been fine, nothing to complain about. Except, perhaps, that they were now done and she would need to go home.

With Ichigo.

So he could talk to her brother, Byakuya.

Because it was also January 14th.

Her eighteenth birthday.

Normally Rukia loved spending her birthday with just her and her brother. He would make her favorite dinner, a wonderful cake, give her a really thoughtful present. He’d even sing her happy birthday. But Ichigo was coming with her today so that he could formally ask to court her. Who even does that anymore? At least Byakuya would appreciate the gesture but she was a bit put out that Ichigo insisted doing this today.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow? He and I have always spent my birthday together…”

“Rukia, I used to be there when we were younger, remember? He won’t mind. And you promised I could do this as soon as you turned eighteen. I’m not waiting any longer, I’m tired of pretending you're not the most amazing person in my life.”

Rukia blushed but refrained from any further complaints. How could she argue with that?

Byakuya and Rukia’s family had once been wealthy, however after their parents died, Byakuya was forced out of his share of the company their father had a partnership in. They had to live off of savings until Byakuya graduated college so Byakuya had sold their large house and bought himself and Rukia a far more modest one, closer to her school so she wouldn’t need to walk as far.

Ichigo had been over before, to both locations actually, so when they arrived he didn’t look around much. Nothing had really changed. The house was modest but it was more traditional. She often teased her brother that he had been born in the wrong century. But then he said it was the only century he wanted to be in because he had her. He could be so cheesy sometimes but he did it because it made her laugh, especially when he delivered those lines in that smooth, steady voice of his. 

Rukia and Ichigo made their way inside, leaving their school shoes to point towards the door in the genkan and putting on uwabaki before going in any further, Rukia fetching Ichigo a pair from the nearby closet. 

“Byakuya-nii-sama! I’m home!” Rukia called out. She hesitated just a second before adding, “Ichigo’s here too!”

Ichigo chuckled at her, ruffling her hair as he passed. She couldn’t believe she was the nervous one here. He didn’t seem worried at all. It wasn’t fair. She batted his hand away and quickly straightened her hair with her fingers.

Ichigo had sat upon the couch in the living room but Rukia thought it would be safer if she sat in one of the chairs rather than next to him. He grinned at her, obviously aware of her line of thinking and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“All grown up I see,” he commented as he chuckled at her.

“Shut it you, no one ever said there was an age limit on sticking your tongue out at someone.”

“Maybe there should be, it is considered rude, you know,” but the grin on Ichigo’s face made it clear that he was only amused at her.

“Yeah, well, a lot of things are. Ask Nii-sama.”

“Ask me what?”

Byakuya had emerged from down the hall, clearly coming from his office. He was wearing a comfortable looking ukata and had his long, raven hair in kenseikan. He looked relaxed and not at all surprised to see them both.

“N-nothing! Nii-sama, just Ichigo being stupid, no need to concern yourself,” Rukia rushed out, tripping over her words a bit.

“Hm. Well, why don’t you change out of your school uniform, Rukia? I believe Ichigo needs to speak with me.”

Rukia blinked and then immediately turned on Ichigo, jumping out of her chair to grab a fist-full of his shirt and pull him towards her. 

“You told him?”

“I asked to talk to him today.” Rukia was even more annoyed with how calm his voice was.

“And how exactly did you ask him that?”

“I called, silly.”

Rukia blinked at him again. “You have his number? Since when?”

“Since forever, dork. You don’t think he would have ever let you come over when we were kids without making sure our family knew how to contact him did you?”

Rukia narrowed her eyes before releasing him and slipping off to her room without looking back at them. She then proceeded to change as quickly as she could into a simple and comfortable green dress so she could listen in to their conversation, the anxiety killing her.

“...so you intend to court Rukia then. A traditional one?”

“Yes, Kuchiki-sama, with your permission. If I’m being honest, Rukia and I would probably pursue this either way, but I want to do this properly. She means the world to me and I know how much your opinion means to her as well.”

“You have thought about this for a long time, haven’t you Kurosaki-san?”

“May I show you something?”

Rukia waited, not hearing anything for a few minutes, before she heard her brother’s quiet voice again.

“I see. Very well, Kurosaki-san, you have my permission and my blessing both. I do not need to issue the usual, customary threats, do I?”

“No, there’s no need for any of that. She’ll have to be the one to break my heart if she wants to get rid of me.”

“Good. Now, tell me how you are doing with school. Have you been accepted to any colleges yet?”

Rukia didn’t listen in on the rest of the conversation, she was too happy and elated. She danced around her room for a minute before her eyes landed on her purse and she plucked out her wallet, taking out the folded notebook paper and adding her second item to her list. She grinned, satisfied, and placed both the list and her wallet back before composing herself and leaving her room.

“...up to Rukia.”

“What? I heard my name,” Rukia said as she joined them, this time sitting by Ichigo on the couch, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by either of the two men.

“I was simply asking Ichigo what his future plans were. He said that he has kept his grades high enough to easily be accepted into any of the local colleges and that he was waiting on you to make a decision.” 

Rukia blushed, “Ah, well, I’m sure I’ll make up my mind in the next few weeks. I’m still not sure of my major…”

Ichigo turned to her, taking her hand into his as his chocolate eyes looked into her bright violet ones. “It’s fine, Rukia. We can always take the least expensive option and start with generals until you figure it out and transfer later on. I’ve heard that most new students are undecided or switch their majors later even if they think they knew what they wanted to do as freshman anyway.”

Byakuya nodded at them, adding, “Kurosaki-san is correct and he gives sound advice in this matter. I admit, I am impressed.”

Rukia beamed at her brother. She was just so happy they were getting along so well.

“Rukia, ready the chabudai please. I finished dinner just before you both arrived.”

Rukia nodded, skipping over to do as instructed before sitting upon a zabuton at the table, waiting for her brother to serve the food. Ichigo joined across from her, his expression happy and warm. Before she could say anything Byakuya was placing their food. Tonkatsu with cucumber salad, fluffy white rice, and practically a mountain of shiratama.

“This is amazing Byakuya-nii-sama! You have really outdone yourself!”

Byakuya gave her a small hint of a smile as he took his place at the head of the table.

Rukia grinned at Ichigo and they both bowed their heads towards Byakuya in unison before exclaiming, “Itadakimasu!” Byakuya nodded back to them and Rukia immediately tried a shiratama.

“This is so good!”

“Thank you. Make sure you eat the rest of your food though, shiratama is technically a desert afterall. And there’s still cake.”

“Cake too?!”

“Of course, what would a birthday be without cake?” Ichigo questioned her before eating some of his tonkatsu.

Rukia crossed her arms and sat back in her chair a bit, looking from one to the other. “I feel like I’ve been set up somehow.”

Ichigo just grinned at her, Byakuya focused on his meal. She looked between them for a few seconds before letting it go and returning to her own meal. Even if they had planned this together somewhat she wasn’t going to let that bother her. In fact she was rather touched that Ichigo had obviously reached out to Byakuya on his own. No wonder she had been the only nervous wreck that day. The jerk could have mentioned it to her though. But then, he probably wanted it to be a surprise or something silly like that.

Cake did indeed follow and Rukia’s smile was far too large on her face as _both_ of them sang to her. Byakuya had never, ever sang in front of anyone but her. She didn’t really understand why, Rukia thought he had a lovely voice.

And as she went to blow out the eighteen, orange, brightly lit candles, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish that Ichigo and I stay together forever, that we get married someday, and that Byakuya will be there to walk me down the aisle._

Then she made sure every last candle was extinguished as she blew, as if doing so would make her wish come true. Ichigo cheered for her and Byakuya took the cake back into the kitchen to cut it and place the pieces onto serving plates, Rukia’s eyes following him out.

Her eyes flickered immediately to Ichigo, however, when he stood up only to walk over and kneel next to her left side. He reached for her hand, a warm smile on his face, his chocolate eyes locked on her own. She allowed him to take it, returning his smile as she turned towards him on her zabuton.

“Did you overhear our conversation earlier?”

Rukia blushed but didn’t look away. “A bit,” she admitted.

“So you know that Byakuya has agreed to allow me to formally court you?”

She blushed even deeper as she nodded. “Yes, I did hear that part.”

He grinned, “I thought so, after you sat next to me on the couch instead of hiding in the other chair again.”

“I wasn’t hiding!” Rukia huffed, snatching her hand back and crossing her arms, “I was merely being respectful.

“Sure, which is why you didn’t return to it when you came back to the room.”

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed. “Fine,” she admitted, “perhaps I was hiding a bit.”

Ichigo’s expression softened again as he reclaimed her hand. “It’s fine, I understand that you were worried. I know how much your brother’s opinion matters to you. And it’s obvious he loves you so I’ll do my best to not put any strain on your relationship. He isn’t really that difficult to be around as long as you remain respectful, which is an easy thing to do if it means you’ll be more happy.”

Ichigo leaned forward then and kissed her softly. Rukia’s eyes fluttered shut and she felt that calm, warm happiness flood her chest. This was how she was so certain she loved this man. Not many were willing to befriend or even get along with her brother, seeing him as cold and finding his traditionalism offsetting and overly demanding. But here Ichigo was, doing his best and doing _well_. For her. 

When Ichigo drew back his expression was still soft and impossibly warm as he asked her, “Rukia Kuchiki, I would now ask for your permission to formally court you.”

She grinned at him as she answered, “Ichigo Kurosaki, I formally accept your request for courtship.”

He fished a small box out of his pocket and Rukia’s eyes got impossibly wide as he opened it. Inside was a small sterling silver ring with a small garnet centered in a simple setting. It was beautiful.

“I plan to give this to you either way, so don’t feel any pressure. I choose garnet because it’s your birthstone and if you want this to be nothing more than a birthday present, then that’s all it will be for now. But if you would allow me, I would like it to be a promise ring.”

Rukia was speechless and she suddenly felt for Yukio, for how frustrated he must get when he couldn’t find his words. So she nodded instead, hopping Ichigo would understand.

His smile assured her that he had as he continued, “Rukia, with this ring I make a promise. I promise to love you. I promise to be honest with you. I promise to be loyal to you. I promise to care for you. I promise to let you care for me. I promise to live my life with you and your happiness always in mind. I promise to have a future with you always in it, by my side. I promise you will always belong there, with me. And I promise to keep these promises before any other I make to another.”

Rukia realized she was crying at his words, she was just so happy. Her wish unfolding in the most perfect way possible. “I accept your promise,” she managed out, through her tears, through her impossibly large smile. Ichigo grinned, placing the small, unassuming ring on her left ring finger. She held it up in front of her face, trying to believe it was real. 

Her eyes slipped over to find Byakuya standing just outside the dining room, watching them, with a warm, knowing smile on his face. 

Byakuya had known, and had obviously approved. She was so happy she laughed, falling into Ichigo’s warm embrace.

She had her brother’s full blessing.

And Ichigo’s promise.

* * *

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.
  2. Not Intimidated. I could not believe today how composed Ichigo was with my brother. I have never witnessed anyone actually gain my brother’s respect and I am so proud. I would still love him regardless of Byakuya’s opinion but it warms my heart to know we have his blessing. And Ichigo is the reason for that.




	3. Chapter 3

“You’re sure you’re not forgetting anything?” Bright violet eyes were locked with one visible emerald, hands on shoulders as she forced the young man to pause. 

“Maybe another hug?” Yukio admitted softly.

Rukia beamed at him as she held him tightly. “I’m going to miss you so much! You’re going to facetime me once a week you hear! That includes as soon as you land so I know you made it alright! I don’t care what time it is here! And you’re going to tell me everything! And Toshiro,” she added, the tone of her voice changing from motherly to demanding, “you better watch out for him! Not one hair better be out of place when you come back!” 

She released Yukio a bit to look into that one visible eye again. “Seriously, I’m here for you okay? I’m not going anywhere so keep me in the loop. Don’t go silent on me, yeah? Text if you need to, just keep in touch.”

Yukio’s smile was warm as he nodded. She hoped he would keep his word. She worried about him moving away from half their little group, a support system she knew he needed, but Toshiro would be going too. They fit so well together, she would have to trust that it would be enough. She just hoped Toshiro was able to juggle both a demanding curriculum and keep a still relatively new relationship intact. Then again, this was Toshiro she was worrying about. Of course he could.

Toshiro yanked her into a side-hug as he said, “I’ll miss you too Rukia. Honestly, we’ll be fine. Yukio’s not as fragile as he once was and I’ll be there for him whenever he needs me. You’ll see us next break anyway.”

Rukia nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she watched Toshiro take Yukio’s hand after he was released from Ichigo’s hug. The two waved as they walked through the airport doors, Rukia waving back, forcing a smile on her face. The smile turned more real when she felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her.

“They’ll be alright.”

“It’s not going to be the same without them.”

“No, it won’t be. It will be different, but that’s alright.”

“What if they change? What if we do? I don’t want to grow apart.”

“It would happen anyway, regardless if they were here or not. And it also may not happen at all.” Rukia’s nose wrinkled as he nuzzled into her smooth raven hair, mussing it slightly. “I think it will be the second option though. You and Yukio have a special relationship, and Toshiro is practically a brother to me. I doubt we’ll drift apart that much. You’ll see. Now, you wanted to see my new apartment, right?”

Rukia let herself be led back to her own car, getting in the driver’s side and allowing Ichigo to direct her as they left the airport. How Toshiro had arranged for them to drop them off and not his uncles was beyond her but she appreciated it. She felt like she would have been even more of a mess had she not seen Yukio off. 

She still remembered him as he had been, words so locked inside he could only nod or shake his head. He had come so far but she always worried about him sliding backwards. They still didn’t really understand what had made him that way. He didn’t talk about it himself and all three were too nervous about making him relapse to ask. 

Rukia was still sure that he’d open up to her about it on his own someday and was content to wait. But not knowing the trigger left her anxious when he was out of her sight. Ichigo was right though, she just had to trust that he would be fine, trust that Toshiro would take care of him, trust that he would keep in touch with her even across continents and an ocean. It was certainly true that Yukio was far better now that he had the younger boy by his side.

Ichigo’s apartment was between her house and the college they would be attending together in just a few short weeks. She had asked him why he bothered to move out when his family also lived close and he told her that he refused to put up with living with his father now that he had a choice. The man was simply too much. He still went over for dinner regularly, but he admitted it was nice not to have to worry he’d be kicked out of bed in the morning or have to dodge an errant punch as he was entering the kitchen… or any other room really.

Byakuya thought it was a good step to live on his own and had, in his own way, congratulated him on getting his own place. Rukia wondered if her brother wanted her to move out as well but when she brought it up to Ichigo, he had just laughed.

“You’re joking right? I’m going to have to marry you for Byakuya to let you go. Don’t worry, he definitely wants you there. Don’t concern yourself about moving out just because I did, your brother is a dream to live with compared to my insane family. Hell, I’d move in with you both if he’d let me but I’m not stupid enough to ask.”

“I could ask for you?”

“No, don’t do that. Besides, I feel like I need to do this. I need to prove I can take care of myself before I can say that I can take care of you, right?”

“I don’t need to be taken care of.”

“No, you don’t. But it will make Byakuya feel better, and I want to be able to take care of you.”

The conversation still brought a small, silly smile to her face as she remembered it. The smile remained when they arrived, Ichigo leading them up a couple flights of stairs before stopping outside a plain door, completely uniform to the other plain doors they’d passed.

Ichigo unlocked it and she was surprised to see familiar furniture. “Ichigo, what, why do you have these?”

Ichigo chuckled as he responded, “Yukio insisted. He said there was no point in keeping his apartment and made me a deal. I got a two bedroom so he can stay here when he visits and I got all of his furniture. Sly kid even got me my own bed.”

The layout was similar enough to Yukio’s old apartment that Rukia barely felt like she was in a different space.

“So there are two bedrooms?”

“Yeah, see down the hall? Yukio’s is to the left, like it was before. I took the master at the end of the hall. It’s honestly not much bigger of a room though.”

“Can I see it?”

“Depends, are you going to behave?”

“No promises!” Rukia called as she dashed away, laughing.

Rukia practically fell into the bedroom as she was moving a bit too fast and the door had been ajar. She caught herself out of her stumble though and looked around the room. It was similar to Ichigo’s room back home, she recognized many of the same items, such as his old school desk, chair, and lamp. The bed was definitely new though, and it looked to be a queen size. She immediately flopped on it and sighed at how comfortable it was, the blanket soft against her legs which her stressed jean shorts barely covered. Yukio definitely spent some money on this bed and she grinned at the ceiling.  _ Of course _ he had purchased his friend a better bed than he himself had.

“Straight to the bed I see.” Rukia tore her eyes from the ceiling to focus on him. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt that she knew was soft to the touch under an open short-sleeved button up. The shirt gathered just above the silver square buckle of his belt that held up his jeans. Just his normal clothes. Rukia thought it was entirely unfair that he looked so damn sexy without even trying.

Rukia sat up and patted next to her with a smirk, “You know, there’s plenty of room over here.”

“I’m sure,” Ichigo said, his eyebrows raised, “I’m also sure that’s a trap.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I’m certain.”

“I’d never.”

“Sure, I’m going back to the living room, just don’t mess up my room, alright?”

As he turned to leave however, Rukia caught his arm and yanked with all her might. He may be far stronger but there was something to be said for surprise. He stumbled and fell, sprawled over her on the bed with a yell, Rukia laughing beneath him in triumph.

“Oh, you think you’re funny. I’ll give you a reason to laugh…” Rukia’s laughter turned from smug to hysterical in a matter of seconds as he tickled her sides, his sheer body weight keeping her pinned beneath him. She squirmed and writhed but she had no hope of escape.

Until a devilish thought occurred to her. Two could play unfairly, afterall.

Instead of trying to squirm away, she hooked her smooth legs around his waist and arced into him, repeating the motion as she writhed and causing delicious friction between them. He immediately stilled and groaned against her and she freed a hand to grab the back of his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. 

His will broke against her mouth in a growl, somewhere between the feel of her tongue in his mouth and the feel of her hips against his own. His passion consumed him as he invaded her mouth, effortlessly taking control of the kiss, and moving his body to match hers. She could feel him becoming hard against her and she was drowning, no, burning from her core. His arms were beneath her, clutching at the back of her loose black shirt. It hung off her shoulders and if he would only pull down…

She probably could have floated in this feeling longer, the wonderful feeling of him above her, feeling his hard muscles flex against her, his iron will temporarily clouded with sheer lust and pleasure. But as soon as her other hand pulled on his belt those hands that had been clutched at her back forcefully grabbed her hips instead, stilling her.

“Stop, Rukia, we can’t.” His voice was strained but she could hear the finality in his tone.

Rukia groaned, bordering on a sob. She felt like she was being consumed in fire and she needed him to  _ touch her _ . “Please, Ichigo, I need you. There’s nothing wrong with this, we’re both adults and I love you, please just… I want to feel you so bad.”

“I love you too Rukia, which is why we’re stopping this here.”

“That makes absolutely no sense!”

“Yes it does, and you know why.”

And she did, she really did.

“This sucks!” she all but shouted, but let her legs release his waist as they flopped back down on the bed. 

Ichigo smiled warmly down at her and kissed her sweetly before getting up, pulling her with him. “I think this room should be off limits for a while.”

Rukia sighed, “I suppose that’s fair. It is a really comfortable bed though…”

“Too much so, especially with you on it. It’s mean to torture me like that, all spralled out and just waiting for me. I’m only human Rukia.” He was grinning down at her and Rukia was trying to decide how much of that was true and how much was teasing.

He led her to the couch and she curled into his side, the position very familiar and comforting to her still racing heart, still burning skin. He wrapped his arm around her but simply held her, allowing both of their bodies to calm down. Yes she was frustrated he was keeping her waiting, but she knew it was for the best reasons and she could live with that. She wouldn’t trade this feeling of comfortable love between them for anything in the world.

It was later on that night when she was back alone in her own room that she thought to add to her list. Yukio was on the phone, calling from the hotel after their flight.

“It was so crowded at the airport, I’m sorry I kept you waiting. I could hardly hear Toshiro.”

“You’re fine Yukio, I’m just so relieved you called!”

“I said I would. Anyway, you saw Ichigo’s new apartment?”

“Yes! You sneak! You didn’t tell me you gave him your old furniture! And that bed!”

“You liked the bed hu?”

“Too much.”

“Oh?”

“It was so hot Yukio, I’ve never seen him so worked up before. I felt like I was burning up.”

She heard his light laughter on the other end before he responded, “Yeah, I know what you mean. There’s something just different about a bed.”

“He stopped us though before we got anywhere with it.” Rukia couldn’t help but pout about it a bit.

“Yeah, Toshiro’s control drives me a bit crazy sometimes. We’re going slower than I think I can stand sometimes but, well, he’s younger than me and I’m letting him control the pace completely. Everything he does do feels amazing though so I’m not really complaining. He’s definitely worth any wait.”

Rukia blinked as she repeated his words to herself in her head.  _ He’s definitely worth any wait. _

“You’re so right, Yukio. I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“Anyway, I feel pretty jetlagged here.”

“Aw, go to sleep hun. And call me again soon!”

“Will do, Rukia. Farewell for now.”

Thinking over Yukio’s words, she fished out her list, smiling softly to herself as she wrote.

* * *

My Special Somebody

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki.

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why:

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.
  2. Not Intimidated. I could not believe today how composed Ichigo was with my brother. I have never seen anyone actually gain my brother’s respect and I am so proud. I would still love him regardless of Byakuya’s opinion but it warms my heart to know we have his blessing. And Ichigo is the reason for that.
  3. Honorable. Yes, I love this about him as much as it drives me crazy. Today was the most difficult to hold back, to wait. We were finally alone, had his little apartment all to ourselves, but he turned down my advances gently and with love. No matter what, Ichigo stays true to his word. How could I not love him for that? He’s definitely worth any wait.




	4. Chapter 4

“This sucks. If we were in England, you could come with us!” Yukio was pouting and Rukia thought it was adorable. The boys were staying over with Ichigo on their spring break. Yukio and Rukia had both turned twenty that previous winter. Toshiro had turned eighteen as well, legal drinking age in England, and the boys had fully taken advantage of that, hitting up clubs the day after Toshiro’s birthday. However, in Japan the legal age was twenty.

“I can finally go out clubbing with Rukia and Ichigo and we have to leave you behind! This sucks,” he repeated. Rukia was honestly fine with just relaxing at home but, it would be nice to see Yukio let loose in public a bit. Though, she worried he’d be too self conscious without Toshiro by his side. That and she wasn't looking forward to batting off advances on the petite blonde.

Even Rukia was taller than him now, only by half an inch granted, but he just screamed vulnerability and innocence, not exactly the vibe you wanted to give off and be left alone in a dance club. Rukia was a spitfire when approached and could easily get guys to back off with her attitude, despite her petite size. Yukio, however, still locked up sometimes in stressful situations, especially surrounded by strangers.

Rukia was honestly immensely surprised he seemed to truly like clubbing. Apparently, he just really loved to dance and there was a whole scene back in England that the two had become a part of. They didn’t talk about it much but Yukio lit up everytime she could tell he was thinking about it.

“Yukio,” Toshiro stated in a tone of voice Rukia hadn’t really heard from him before. It was a bit lower and demanding. Yukio instantly straitened, pout leaving his face, the one visible emerald eye locking with teal, obviously giving his boyfriend his full attention.

Whereas Yukio hadn’t physically changed a bit since highschool, Toshiro had changed drastically since the two left for college. He was just a couple inches shorter than Ichigo and, what with continuing to play soccer, he was just as finely muscled. He didn’t look large, he was still very lithe, but it was almost difficult to comprehend that Ichigo’s adorable best friend had become such a sexy man. Other than the white tousled hair and signature teal eyes, he practically looked like a different person, like an older brother. At least Rukia’s bestie had stayed pint-sized, like herself.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Toshiro said, clearly to Ichigo and Rukia though his eyes didn’t leave Yukio. He turned and headed toward their shared bedroom, Yukio following immediately. 

At the click of the door, Rukia turned to Ichigo and asked, “Do you know what that was about?”

“Well,” he began, his hand coming up to scratch the base of his neck, “I’ve got my suspicions but that’s all they are, nothing confirmed. I think their relationship has changed slightly, but from what I can tell it’s not a bad change. Yukio seems more happy, more carefree and Toshiro more relaxed. Occasionally when Yukio gets upset they just disappear into the bedroom, the music gets turned on so I can’t really hear anything, but when they reemerge Yukio’s always happy again. Honestly Rukia, I don’t think we should pry into this, they’ll tell us if they want but I think it’s pretty personal.”

Rukia could come to her own conclusions from what Ichigo had said. Yukio had mentioned that he and Toshiro had found a “scene” that they felt at home in but hadn’t elaborated. Rukia could admit to a fair amount of sexual curiosity, especially with having to wait on Ichigo to finally marry her already. He wanted to wait until they were out of school. Some days she thought she’d spontaneously combust from sexual frustration.

So where else was she supposed to turn to but online? Honestly, she hadn’t even meant to. She was just looking up plot summaries for her favorite anime when she stumbled on a story instead. It was well written, better than the actual anime itself in many ways, and she was hooked. A whole new world called fanfiction was opened up to her and it didn’t take her long to find the more mature works. And, by this point, she had read far too much to not see the signs in front of her like this.

The two had likely fallen into the fetish scene, which could mean many, many different things. But one thing was certain, Ichigo was one hundred percent right that it was highly personal and they shouldn’t pry. She didn’t want to make them uncomfortable. In fact, the more she thought about Yukio’s personality, the less surprised she was. He was clearly a submissive, always had been. Toshiro must have realised and embraced it, which was only a good thing honestly. 

Yukio could have easily ended up with someone who would take advantage of that personality trait, use him and isolate him. Toshiro was still encouraging him to go out with his friends, even when he couldn’t go himself. Of course he was, Toshiro clearly loved and cared about their small friend. Again, she was so glad the two had found each other.

They came back from the bedroom several minutes later. Yukio was dressed to club, his black hat accompanied by a black tee and tripp pants that hung low enough to occasionally show his hips. It wasn’t too revealing, honestly, and Rukia thought the look fitted him. Around his neck was a collar… with a tag. Rukia’s eyes widened when she caught sight of what was engraved.

Property of Toshiro Hitsugaya

Yukio’s fingers were absently playing with the tag but he had the most serene smile. Rukia smiled herself and mentally congratulated Toshiro’s forethought. Their younger friend had obviously known this was going to be an issue, that Yukio wouldn’t feel comfortable going out without him. So this was his way of showing his claim without needing to physically be present. It also gave Yukio a physical reminder that Toshiro not only approved of this but fully supported it and would be there in spirit, if not in body.

Ichigo must have picked up on what was going on too as he smiled at their shortest friend and asked, “Ready now, Yukio?”

“Yeah!” he said excitedly, a light blush across his face. 

Ichigo smiled at him and hooked an arm around his shoulder, nodding purposefully to Toshiro as he did so. Toshiro nodded back before addressing Yukio. “Now, you can call or text me, no matter what time tonight. I’m just going to be catching up on reading and classwork so you won’t be disturbing me, no matter how silly you think the reason is. Always stay with Rukia or Ichigo and follow what they say, understood?” 

He was using that same tone and Yukio was completely focused on him as he said, “Yes Sir.”

“Good imp. Now, have fun, I’ll be here when you get back.” Toshiro bent down and gave him a sweet kiss before ushering him towards the door. Rukia and Ichigo followed, both already dressed from earlier. Rukia was wearing a black dress with a silver chain belt. The dress was form fitting, with long sleeves that left both shoulders bare, and only covered her mid thigh. On her feet were black ankle boots. She wanted to dance after all and wasn’t about to subject herself to heels for the night.

Ichigo was as gorgeous as always, practically in his usual clothes. The jeans were black though instead of blue, as was his belt that had silver double rivets along the entire length. His shirt was white, long sleeved, and clung to his body just right. Instead of one of his usual button ups, however, he wore one of the sexiest black vests Rukia had ever seen, the stitching white with silver metal work and rivets. 

Ichigo smirked at her, “Not really my style but Yukio brought this back for me as a present, thought I should wear it out tonight.”

Rukia twined her arm to lock with Yukio’s as she said, “Have I told you today that I love you?”

The smaller of the two laughed, “No, but you’re welcome. I thought it would suit him, afterall, he and Toshiro are almost the same size now. He does look sexy,” he said as he smirked at her.

“What have you done with my blushing, innocent Yukio?”

He gave another small laugh before he answered, “He grew up.”

And he really had.

The three danced together, Rukia between her two boys or just with Yukio when Ichigo went to refill their drinks. Which the two smaller friends were drinking, heavily. Ichigo was also feeding them water though, a full glass before he allowed them to do any shots. Rukia was having a blast and, due to Ichigo’s vigilance, felt pretty great. She was drunk, yes, but not sick, and Yukio was an amazing dance partner. He’d obviously been getting practice and he felt entirely at ease with them, though she did see him constantly petting his collar or fingering the tag.

And then when Ichigo danced behind her, molding his body to her back, feeling his heat soak into her as he ground his hips into her, lips on the back of her neck, she wanted to do nothing more than haul him off somewhere and have her way with him, saving himself for marriage or not. Yukio helped distract her lust though so she wasn’t driven too crazy. She definitely couldn’t leave her pint-sized friend, although they were steadily becoming drunk to the point where they were more hanging off each other than dancing, making separating the two quite impossible.

Ichigo directed them to sit on a pair of stools while he called for a ride, also texting Toshiro presumably that they were on their way home. “Alright you two, these stools are your new friends and you are not to leave them until our ride gets here, alright?”

“Hello Mr. Stool, may I sit on you?” Yukio asked with a giggle.

Rukia giggled too as she said, “How forward of you! You don’t even know his name!”

Yukio was already perched on the stool at this point and blinked at her slowly before responding, “Yes I do, it’s Mr. Stool.”

Rukia giggled again, climbing on her own designated stool. Ichigo was valiantly not laughing at the pair but the amusement on his face was clear.

“Why do they make these things so tall?” Yukio mumbled, swaying a bit, “Ichigo, you’re going to need to help me down from here when we need to leave, I don’t think I can without falling.”

Ichigo did laugh then, “It’s just ‘cause you two are so short. Don’t worry about it, I’ll help you. I’d rather need to help you out from time to time then change a thing about your height. You two are adorable.”

Yuko stuck out his tongue as Rukia blushed at her boyfriend. “We’re the lucky ones,” she muttered though the other two could clearly hear her, “I mean, have you seen you and Tosh?”

Ichigo laughed but Yukio was all for this conversation. “I know right? I love being able to cuddle into Toshiro’s lap, and he can lift me so easily. Soccer is easily my favorite sport.”

“I thought Toshiro was your favorite sport.”

“Well yeah, that _I_ play.”

The two dissolved into giggles and Ichigo shook his head, “I’m clearly not drunk enough for this conversation.”

“Come on Rukia, I know you’re just dying to brag about Ichigo.”

“Yukio!” she whined, “He’s right here!”

“Well then you’re the one not drunk enough!”

And then they were laughing again and Ichigo had to prevent them from falling off their stools.

He managed to get them into the cab, piled together in the back seat, Rukia in the middle. The two immediately slumped towards each other and it wasn’t long before they were sound asleep. Ichigo just shook his head and texted Toshiro again.

The younger man met them at the curb, opening up Yukio’s door, unbuckling his seat belt for him and lifting him out, carrying him in his arms. Ichigo did much the same with Rukia. Ichigo wasn’t about to let Rukia go home to her brother in this state so Toshiro suggested that they have them both sleep on Yukio’s bed and Toshiro would just sleep in the living room for the night. 

Ichigo quickly agreed and, after depositing their significant others onto Yukio’s bed, the two smaller friends instantly curled up and snuggled into each other, Yukio’s arms wrapped tight around Rukia, his chin resting on her head as she nuzzled into his chest. Both Ichigo and Toshiro snapped pictures, grinning at each other before retiring to their respective rooms to catch some sleep themselves.

The following morning, Rukia woke with bleary eyes but her head didn’t feel all that terrible. Must have been all that water Ichigo was forcing them to drink. She smiled to herself and disentangled herself from Yukio who simply turned over and continued to sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, feeling affection for her best friend and thinking he looked absolutely adorable like that. She spotted her purse on the bedside table and her smile became a grin as she pulled it over to her, easily finding the slightly worn list.

* * *

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.
  2. Not Intimidated. I could not believe today how composed Ichigo was with my brother. I have never seen anyone actually gain my brother’s respect and I am so proud. I would still love him regardless of Byakuya’s opinion but it warms my heart to know we have his blessing. And Ichigo is the reason for that.
  3. Honorable. Yes, I love this about him as much as it drives me crazy. Today was the most difficult to hold back, to wait. We were finally alone, had his little apartment all to ourselves, but he turned down my advances gently and with love. No matter what, Ichigo stays true to his word. How could I not love him for that? He’s definitely worth any wait.
  4. Protective. Honestly, I had to write this one the morning after as I wasn’t in condition to do so the night of. I can’t believe I had that many shots or that Yukio kept up with me. I was just so happy to see him after months apart and finally being old enough to go out drinking together. Ichigo kept himself sober and took care of both of us, made sure we weren’t a danger to anyone else or ourselves. He’s always taken charge when it comes to taking care of us and I love that about him. I know he’ll always protect me, even from myself.




	5. Chapter 5

It was the start of their third year and Rukia had finally settled on a major. English. Well, it was Ichigo’s major too but really, she had been writing for their school paper long before him so she didn’t feel like she was copying, even if he had decided first… 

The fact that they had most of the same classes as well wasn’t really a factor either… 

Mostly…

Honestly, it was probably Yukio’s fault, more than anything. He was in Oxford’s Computer Science and Philosophy major, focusing on AI, logic, robotics, and virtual reality. But he had also continued his writing on his own time, expanding into original short stories that Rukia would beta for him. She tried to get him into writing fanfiction but if he did, he didn’t share those. Rukia suspected that a few would probably simply reveal too much about his sex life or fetishes and while Rukia wouldn’t mind much, she knew Yukio would die from embarrassment. 

It was the only subject in his life he wasn’t very willing to talk about, which she had come to accept and respect. She knew he read the ones that she found and loved enough to send him as well as her own writing. He stammered a bit when talking about those kinds of scenes, even though none of it was directly about him in any way, but he still made an effort for her. Rukia smiled at the memory. She loved her adorable bestie and couldn’t wait for their next break when she could hang out face to face again.

Anyway, the point was that Rukia had become comfortable with writing and editing. She felt accomplished every time she helped out Yukio or updated her own writing. The practice had given her confidence and she felt like it would honestly be a good fit for a career.

Ichigo wasn’t into writing so much as reading and critiquing. While Rukia’s concentration was in publishing, his was literature. It had come as a bit of a surprise until she started going over to his apartment more regularly. He was always reading and all of a sudden his close friendship with Toshiro suddenly made a lot more sense to her. Afterall, they weren’t together on a soccer team anymore but she knew they talked nearly every day. 

Apparently their daily discussions were mostly about books both were reading, discussing the content, writing style, and arguments given. Toshiro was double majoring in Oxford’s Physics and Philosophy major as well as their Psychology, Philosophy, and Linguistics major ( _of course he was_ Rukia had said with exasperation and fondness when she heard), and, on top of his soccer, he still kept up this odd book club with Ichigo. She had not once heard Yukio complain about Toshiro not spending time with him either, even said he helped him occasionally with particularly challenging school work - even in his computer science courses. She had no idea how he juggled so much but she supposed it helped being a literal genius, cutting down on study time.

The subject matter of their little book club seemed to flow and change based on interest and whim. She didn’t even try to keep up anymore, simply accepting it when she saw yet another, different book in her boyfriend’s hands. They would talk for around an hour almost every day which she usually was at school during. Sometimes however, when all their schedules crossed, she listened in. And while most of what they were discussing went over her head, having not read what they were talking about, they were still interesting to listen to and she loved hearing the passion in their voices. She was so glad Ichigo had kept such a strong relationship with their youngest friend and that Toshiro specifically made time for it.

She had been worried, those few years before when the two left, that they would grow apart. But Ichigo had been right, of course. His intuition about friendships never seemed to be wrong but Rukia didn’t mind in the slightest. Even though they were all so far apart, she had never felt closer. Ichigo was just that way, completely devoted to the ones he cared about, putting in the time and effort needed to keep everyone close.

Like today.

It was the first Friday since the boys had returned to England and Rukia was headed to Ichigo’s apartment after class. The tradition had remained strong to just hang out like old times on Fridays. Yukio had even set up his room with a couch, camera, and tv so that the boys could Skype in, having set up Ichigo’s apartment similarly on a previous visit. They were going to test it out today and Rukia was excited to be able to see them, almost like they were in the room with them.

When she arrived, the two were already on the screen, Yukio waving at her, a bright smile on his face. They were sitting like they always had, Yukio with his back against an armrest, but Toshiro sat closer now, under the bend in his knee rather than his calves. Rukia hurried over to them, giving Ichigo a quick kiss before cuddling into his side and waving back at Yukio.

“This is so great! Yukio, you’re amazing for setting this up!”

“Honestly Rukia, it wasn't difficult at all. I can’t believe we didn’t think of this earlier.”

“Does seem like we lost quite a bit of time,” Toshiro commented. “Well, what’s done is done. We have this now so lets focus on enjoying it.”

“Speaking of,” Ichigo said with a grin, handing Rukia a sheet of paper.

She blinked at the title.

Avatar 3, A Review by Yuki Shiro

“Yukio!” Rukia gasped out, laughter overtaking her, “You seriously did this?!”

“Well,” he responded, laughing lightly himself, “it is tradition. How could I not?”

“You have to read it love, that’s tradition too.”

And so Rukia got a hold of herself and did so, keeping a steady rhythm even as her audience began dissolving into laughter around her. She bowed, just like so many times before, and they applauded. She was smiling, truly happy as she returned to her seat next to Ichigo. “Now what?” she questioned, “It’s not like we can play a game with you guys on the screen, unfortunately.”

“Actually,” Ichigo said, reaching down to grab a basket next to the loveseat she hadn’t noticed before, “Yukio got us each a Switch…”

“Yukio! You can’t be serious!”

“Me too,” Toshiro said, holding up his own, “and I never thought I’d own one of these.”

“It’s fine, I wanted to, and they’re barely expensive any more…”

“He set us up with accounts and everything too,” Ichigo added.

Yukio was blushing a bit, “Well, I didn’t want this to be a hassle and it’s not like I can’t afford it. I don’t have much to spend my money on here with everything included in our tuition so let me spoil you all a bit.”

Rukia turned on the system that was handed to her. “So, 3 v 1 Smash, Ichigo?”

“Classic,” Ichigo said with a grin.

“You realize I’ve only gotten better,” Yukio responded with a laugh.

“So have I though love,” Toshiro responded next to him with a challenging expression.

Yukio actually looked a bit concerned until quickly focusing on the screen in front of him as all three gunned for him, alliance in place until he fell. Only then would they turn on each other.

They were laughing, shouting, congratulating, and scolding each other and Rukia was having the time of her life. She hadn’t realized how much she missed this, how much this meant to her, that Ichigo and Yukio had figured all this out together and made this happen again. They played throughout the night, only interrupted by delivery that managed to arrive at roughly the same time before resuming. The trio’s record was better than before, Toshiro had indeed improved, but Yukio still came out ahead overall.

“Seriously Yukio, you couldn’t take a dive for tonight at least?” Ichigo exclaimed.

Yukio just laughed, “She’d know if I did, sorry Ichigo! You’re just going to have to do this without coming off of an amazing winning streak. Besides, it’s more authentic this way, you guys have never had better scores than me at this game.”

Rukia looked between the two, frowning. “Alright, what’s up?”

Ichigo stood up, offering his hand to her. Rukia narrowed her eyes but took it, allowing him to pull her up, only to be led to the other loveseat so that when she was seated, instead of directly facing the tv and thus the camera that the other two were watching them from, she was facing to the side. She glanced at the screen, noticing Yukio had shifted so that he was sitting more properly next to Toshiro and leaning forward. Toshiro had simply set aside his system and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Ichigo kept a hold of her left hand as he kneeled down and she couldn’t stop the gasp as she recognized the position.

“Rukia, it’s honestly passed the time I should have asked this. I’ve just been saving up for this ring,” he said as he pulled it out, opening the small black velvet box for her to see. Inside was a white gold ring with a centered garnet and two smaller diamonds, one on each side of the ring. 

“I didn’t want any help getting this for you. I want this to represent my devotion for you, that I’m willing to make long commitments and follow through on them, that I can do that on my own when needed. I want this to represent my love, as deep as the garnet in this ring. I want this to represent my commitment, as solid and unbreakable as the diamonds. I want this to represent my willingness to bend, to compromise, like the soft white gold of the band. But most of all, I just want to make you mine, forever if you’ll have me.”

Rukia had tears of happiness falling silently and her mouth almost hurt from smiling as she answered, “Of course I’ll have you! Idiot, I’m never letting you go!”

From the screen she heard Yukio cheer and she glanced over to it as he crushed Toshiro in a hug, obviously happy. She quickly refocused on Ichigo as he slid the promise ring she had worn for just over two years now onto her right ring finger, replacing it with the new ring. They looked similar, complimented each other, and Rukia smiled as she held up both hands inspecting them.

“Well, come on! Let us see!” Yukio’s voice caught her attention again and she walked over to the camera, holding her hands out as Yukio gushed over how beautiful both rings looked together.

Later that night, she could still barely contain her excitement, alone in her room after showing off her new, beautiful ring to her brother, his warm, approving smile only increasing her joy. Fishing out the worn list, she struggled to put her thoughts into words, still feeling overwhelmed and so loved, by her friends, her brother, 

And her Ichigo.

* * *

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.
  2. Not Intimidated. I could not believe today how composed Ichigo was with my brother. I have never seen anyone actually gain my brother’s respect and I am so proud. I would still love him regardless of Byakuya’s opinion but it warms my heart to know we have his blessing. And Ichigo is the reason for that.
  3. Honorable. Yes, I love this about him as much as it drives me crazy. Today was the most difficult to hold back, to wait. We were finally alone, had his little apartment all to ourselves, but he turned down my advances gently and with love. No matter what, Ichigo stays true to his word. How could I not love him for that? He’s definitely worth any wait.
  4. Protective. Honestly, I had to write this one the morning after as I wasn’t in condition to do so the night of. I can’t believe I had that many shots or that Yukio kept up with me. I was just so happy to see him after months apart and finally being old enough to go out drinking together. Ichigo kept himself sober and took care of both of us, made sure we weren’t a danger to anyone else or ourselves. He’s always taken charge when it comes to taking care of us and I love that about him. I know he’ll always protect me, even from myself.
  5. Devoted. He proposed today. I can barely write right now because I’m just so happy. And the way he did it! In front of Yukio and Toshiro like that after such a perfect day! I just can’t even right now, I feel so loved! I can’t think of anyone I want to spend my life with more and I’ve never felt more devotion.




	6. Chapter 6

Everything was going wrong today. Her phone didn’t charge during the night - somehow the plug had come half-way out of the socket without her realising - so the alarm on her, by the morning, dead phone did wake her up on time. Which meant she missed her first class.

When she did get to school, it was impossible to find a parking spot due to the late hour. When she finally _did_ find someone pulling out to leave, she stopped just behind them, turned on her blinker, and waited for them to leave. For someone else to immediately pull in from the other way. She was livid.

She parked her car, got out, and immediately reprimanded that rather meek looking girl - a freshman from the look of her - for not respecting the _one_ rule of the parking lot: when someone has their blinker on, they’ve claimed the spot and you need to find another. That simple.

The girl was in tears by the end of the tirade, and honestly Rukia would have felt a bit bad except, really, who _does_ that? The girl actually pulled out of the spot though, apologizing profusely, and Rukia cheerfully waved as she left, pulling her own vehicle into the spot. She shut off the car and with the absence of adrenaline, she did feel a bit bad about how immaturely she had handled the situation. Her brother would have been so disappointed.

That cheerful thought haunted her the rest of the day. She seemed to drop almost anything she tried to carry - her books, her lunch, her _coffee_. The last was now staining her clothing, no amount of time at the restroom sink being able to fully remove the brown splotches on her white shirt.

Her recording equipment failed her during her second class - the one she actually made it to - lecture but she didn’t realize until the end of class and hadn’t taken many notes. She had a difficult time focusing if she was trying to take notes at the same time, which is why she recorded the lectures to listen to them again later. Obviously, _that_ would not be happening for today’s lecture. And of course it had been over new material.

Her third class had a pop test which she was certain she did terrible on. She had been planning to study over the weekend but hadn’t had the time. This day seriously couldn’t get worse.

Never think that.

On the way home a light managed to turn from yellow to red just before she went through it, and _of course_ there was a traffic officer in the opposite lane. She was in tears of frustration when she was pulled over and just handed over her license and registration as soon as she was approached, taking the ticket in resigned despair a few minutes later.

When she finally reached home, her brother had left a note, saying that he would not be home until late. That meant none of his fantastic food and Rukia didn’t even entertain the thought of entering the kitchen herself. She changed out of her clothes only to realise that there had been a hole in the seat of her jeans, that she had gone the whole day with, unknowingly. The white fabric of her panties perfectly visible. At least it had been a small hole but it was still completely embarrassing.

She took a quick shower - thankfully uneventful - and sat on her bed with a towel wrapped around her, looking through the messages on her now fully charged phone. And despite the day, a smile spread across her face.

7:02 AM Good morning beautiful!

7:10 AM Rukia, everything okay?

7:30 AM Well, hopefully you're just really busy. I hope you have a good day!

11:34 AM Hey, meet for lunch?

12:01 PM I didn’t do anything, did I? You’ve got me worried here.

1:13 PM I didn’t see you in the cafeteria, I’m really hoping something’s just up with your 

phone and that you’re not avoiding me.

1:14 PM You’re not, right?

3:29 PM I’m heading home for the day, call me when you can? Please?

3:30PM I love you.

Rukia shook her head. She should have known to look for him in the cafeteria, but she had been dealing with the coffee stain at that time. She checked the time: 4:45 PM. She tapped back on Ichigo’s name and hit the call button.

_Rukia! I’m so happy you called!_

“Relax idiot, my phone just died on me. I had to go the day without it.”

She heard a relieved sigh from the other end of the line. _I was hoping it was something simple like that. What are you up to now?_

She groaned a bit before answering, “Well, I need to figure out something to eat, Nii-sama won’t be home until late. And then I need to study,” she finished with a sigh. “Had a pop quiz today that I’m not at all confident about.”

_I’m sure you did better than you’re thinking, Rukia. You sound down though, you alright?_

“Honestly, no. You wouldn’t believe my day.”

_Well… Want to come over? I can cook you dinner and you could tell me about it. Bring your books too and we can get some studying done._

Rukia smiled, saying, “That sounds perfect. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

_Great! See you soon. Aishiteru!_

“Watashi mo!”

Rukia walked into Ichigo’s apartment and felt like she had finally arrived home. He wrapped her in his arms after the door closed and just held her as she buried her head in his chest. He smelled amazing, the mint-scented shampoo he used lightly detectable over his own earthy scent. She breathed in deeply, her chest aching with want that was easily pushed down as she let herself relax against him, allowing the stress of her day to fade from her mind.

He lifted up her chin and kissed her, deeply and slowly, and she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped nor the whine when he pulled away.

“Sit at the table and tell me what happened while I cook?” he asked gently, concluding the question with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Rukia groaned but nodded, “Yeah, sure. And thank you, seriously, you saved me.”

“Saved your kitchen anyway,” he quipped with a smirk and she punched him in the shoulder for his effort.

“Ow! Go, sit, talk, and stop hitting me all the time!”

“It’s cathartic.”

“Whatever. Sit.”

Rukia laughed but did indeed walk over to sit at the small table.

“Day?” Ichigo prodded after a couple minutes of silence as he organized everything he’d need to make dinner.

“Well, to start with, you already know about my phone…”

She continued, recounting the day from hell. Ichigo was actively listening, even as he prepared dinner, commenting and asking clarifying questions as she went along. She did feel better, being able to vent about it to someone she knew would never judge her. Ichigo just didn’t do that kind of thing, wasn’t who he was.

Eventually her story wound to an end and dinner was complete. Ichigo placed two plates of curry donburi on the table and sat next to her, saying, “You’re right, your day was unbelievable.”

She plopped some of Ichigo’s amazing home cooking into her mouth and moaned in appreciation, swallowing before responding, “It’s now considerably better. This is really amazing Ichigo. If being a critique doesn’t work out, you could open a restaurant. I’d eat there every day.”

Ichigo smiled at her with darkened brown eyes, saying, “Or I could cook just for you every night after you come home to me.”

Rukia almost choked on her second bite of food before getting a hold of herself, blushing deeply. “Don’t just _say_ things like that! Honestly, you’re such an idiot sometimes.”

Ichigo’s expression became teasing, “But I’m your idiot.” Then he leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek before saying, “I’m also completely serious.”

“What, are you asking me to move in or something?” Rukia sputtered, placing down her chopsticks as she stared at him.

Ichigo laughed, “Love, we get married in a month, did you think you’d still be staying with your brother afterwards?”

Rukia flushed in embarrassment, “Of course I didn’t think that. So that’s what you meant - I, I just thought you were implying that you wanted me to move in sooner. That’s all.”

“Oh Rukia,” Ichigo said, taking her hand as his chocolate eyes burned heatedly into her violet, “I would, I would have you move in today, but I wouldn’t be able to keep my promise. So it’s best you run back to your brother’s after we study.” His eyes softened as he added, “I can’t help but think of this as your home already though, even if you haven’t moved in yet. It only feels like a home to me when you’re here.”

What was she supposed to say to any of that? From the obvious heated desire that he was suppressing to the utterly sweet words he confessed so effortlessly?

So she kissed him, just a sweet touch of lips before murmuring against his, “I know what you mean.”

She leaned back into her seat and reclaimed her chopsticks, continuing to eat and moaning in appreciation.

Later that night, when she did return home, she couldn’t help but add an item to the well-worn list.

* * *

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.
  2. Not Intimidated. I could not believe today how composed Ichigo was with my brother. I have never seen anyone actually gain my brother’s respect and I am so proud. I would still love him regardless of Byakuya’s opinion but it warms my heart to know we have his blessing. And Ichigo is the reason for that.
  3. Honorable. Yes, I love this about him as much as it drives me crazy. Today was the most difficult to hold back, to wait. We were finally alone, had his little apartment all to ourselves, but he turned down my advances gently and with love. No matter what, Ichigo stays true to his word. How could I not love him for that? He’s definitely worth any wait.
  4. Protective. Honestly, I had to write this one the morning after as I wasn’t in condition to do so the night of. I can’t believe I had that many shots or that Yukio kept up with me. I was just so happy to see him after months apart and finally being old enough to go out drinking together. Ichigo kept himself sober and took care of both of us, made sure we weren’t a danger to anyone else or ourselves. He’s always taken charge when it comes to taking care of us and I love that about him. I know he’ll always protect me, even from myself.
  5. Devoted. He proposed today. I can barely write right now because I’m just so happy. And the way he did it! In front of Yukio and Toshiro like that after such a perfect day! I just can’t even right now, I feel so loved! I can’t think of anyone I want to spend my life with more and I’ve never felt more devotion.
  6. Cooking. I always appreciate this but today it was exactly what I needed. I’m writing this as its own item on this list because I never want to take it for granted. Not only is Ichigo an amazing cook, he’s also an amazing listener, even while he’s cooking. He’s just so... capable - which is incredibly sexy - and I can’t wait until we start our life together. I love that I will always have him to come home to.




	7. Chapter 7

It had been an absolutely perfect day. Her brother had given her away today to the love of her life while her best friend stood as her witness and his partner stood for her husband. Her _husband._ It left her giddy just thinking it after so many years of wanting nothing more. 

And Ichigo - her _husband,_ eek! - had been amazing. The vows he had written… she had known they belonged together, but she never expected…

**~Flashback~**

“Rukia. You never asked me how I convinced your brother to allow me to court you. The truth is, I showed him this,” Ichigo stated, pulling out a very worn piece of paper from his breast pocket. “I know we were supposed to give this to the person it was for after we had memorized it, but well, I’ve made changes over the years and it never felt complete. But I promised myself, if we made it here, I would give this to you.” He handed over the folded sheet, placing it in her hand but keeping hold as he continued, “My vow is simply this: I will love you, the you you were, the you you are, and the you you will be. Always.”

Rukia’s eyes widened as she carefully unfolded the paper, right there in front of everyone, and laughed brightly even as tears started falling from her sparkling amethyst eyes.

My Special Somebody by Ichigo Kurosaki, Ochi-san’s Class, 2010 

My Special Somebody is Rukia ~~Kuchiki~~ Kurosaki. 

She is the most amazing person I know and I’ll always love her. This is why: 

  1. Drawings: Rukia always has the funniest drawings! But she puts everything into them and they make her so happy, so they make me happy too!
    * Edit 2020: I still love your silly drawings. Really, no matter what, they always make me smile.
    * Edit 2025: This is still true. I know we all tease you about your drawings, but there isn’t any artwork that gives me more joy. I hope you never lose your passion for them and I hope I am able to continue to tease you about them forever.
  2. Passionate/Determined: I’m not sure which? Or if there’s a difference? Rukia is so fierce when she’s passionate about something, she’ll do anything to get what she wants. But I don’t think that’s a bad thing, I just think it makes her strong.
    * Edit 2020: You are simply amazing to me, the way you are able to accomplish whatever you set your mind to. When you asked me to become your boyfriend, of course I said yes. Why fight the inevitable? If I was a part of your goals, I knew it would have been pointless to resist. Besides, I’ve always loved you, so helping you achieve that goal of yours also meant that I achieved a long-held one of mine.
    * Edit 2025: I’ve never met a more passionate or determined person, ever. Your fire is what first drew me to you, is what captivates me still. I have no doubts that you will accomplish any goal you set for yourself and I am so lucky to be able to watch you shine.
  3. Giving: Rukia is so prepared for class! She always has everything she needs, even extras. It’s a good thing though because sometimes I misplace things and she always lets me borrow from her. 
    * Edit 2020: You still help out whoever needs it in class, including me. And not in a ‘I’ll do it for you’ way, but really helping. I always grab you for group projects, partially because of course I want you with me, but also because I’m always concerned you’ll give away too much of yourself. And honestly Rukia? Sometimes I worry there won’t be anything left for you, and I feel like I need to protect you from that.
    * Edit 2025: You’re still so giving but you’ve also grown into knowing how to set your own boundaries. You may not need me to protect that part of you anymore but I always will. What can I say? Old habits die hard.
  4. Beautiful: Whenever someone says something is beautiful, I always find myself comparing it to Rukia, and to me it never is. Because Rukia is what is beautiful to me and nothing else ever comes close.
    * Edit 2020: It’s the way her eyes light up when she laughs, the way her nose crinkles when I ruffle her hair, the way her laughter sounds so free and honest, the way she scowls at me when I tease her, the way she just honestly cares about everyone in her life. I still haven’t found anything even as remotely beautiful.
    * Edit 2025: I still haven’t. I don’t think it exists.
  5. Her size: Rukia is just too cute! And she can fit in the most impossible of places when we play hide and seek! I wish I could, she’s so lucky.
    * Edit 2020: I love the way you fit perfectly in my arms. I never want to let you go.
    * Edit 2025: Still holding on - and I’m never letting go.
  6. Understanding: Even when I make a mistake, Rukia always listens to my side of the story and helps me. Even when it's something that affects her, she still helps me through it. She inspires me to do the same, to be that understanding.
    * Edit 2020: This past year, the way you’ve somehow reached out successfully to Yukio, the boy no one could talk to in our year, has only proven that you are a very special person. The level of understanding it took to do what you did, it amazes me. You amaze me.
    * Edit 2025: I am so blessed, so grateful, to have such an understanding partner. You always take my feelings into consideration and you just know how things will affect me, sometimes even before I know myself. You’ve talked me out, down, and into things, exactly when I needed it, and exactly in the way I needed to hear it. I’m so lucky to have you and I appreciate your understanding more than you will ever know.
  7. Patient: Rukia takes the time to show me how to do things when the teacher goes too fast and never seems to get annoyed when it takes me longer than her sometimes. And even when I get frustrated, she helps me calm down and try again. I don’t know how she stays so patient with me, but I really appreciate it!
    * Edit 2020: I know what Rukia wants from me but she’s willing to wait for me, willing to be patient just because it’s important to me. And the way she is with Yukio, how she waits for him to speak in his own time, her expression never showing the slightest bit of irritation, it still amazes me. She is very driven, but she also knows how and when to wait on others. I’m so infinitely lucky to have her.
    * Edit 2025: I’ve made you wait so long my love, and you’ve been so incredibly patient. No more. I give everything I am to you. I know you’ll take care of me.



**~Flashback End~**

Rukia had barely made it through her own vows after reading through the fifteen year old piece of paper, handling it with such care, terrified of harming it. She would treasure it forever and Rukia made herself a vow. She would complete her own list tonight and she would give it to Ichigo as soon as she was able. He had more than earned it.

“Stay,” Ichigo instructed as they arrived at his apartment directly after the reception. Rukia felt inexplicably nervous. She knew what would come next of course, had been anticipating this for over five years now, but she couldn’t shake a tiny bit of fear of the unknown. She immediately felt silly - this was her Ichigo, she had absolutely nothing to be afraid of. And if he thought she needed more time, he’d probably insist they continue to wait until she was _ready,_ like she hadn’t been ready since they were eighteen. 

She took a deep breath and when he opened her door for her, only anticipation showed on her face and she laughed as he scooped her up saying, “I can walk you know!”

“No, no way,” he responded, grinning at her as she was cradled perfectly in his arms. “I’m carrying up to the threshold, past it, and all the way to the bed. We’re not taking any chances. Also,” his voice dipped lower and Rukia could hear the lust in his tone, “you’re not getting away from me the rest of the night. So just get comfortable being captured in my arms.”

Rukia blushed heavily and nodded, her breath hitching at the statement. Ichigo had rarely ever spoken to her that way and it was really affecting her. Ichigo affected her normally but this self-assured, passionate, strong, willing lover side that he was showing, she didn’t know if she’d survive the night.

But she was willing to try.

Getting through the door without putting her down was a bit of a process but he managed, kicking it shut and locking it the deadbolt behind him. Rukia wasn’t helping, occupied with kissing along the parts of his neck that were exposed above that sexy suit as well as moving her hands to start loosening the tie. By the time he managed to get them back to his bedroom - their bedroom now - she had the tie undone and the top three buttons as well, working on the fourth.

He deposited her on the bed, his chocolate eyes darker than she had ever seen them. Her own violet fluttered shut as he claimed her lips, and they both moaned as it deepened, both fighting for dominance over this kiss, neither one relenting, tongues dancing between both mouths. Rukia’s fingers were still working, pulling up the fabric as it got too low for her to continue, until his dress shirt was open and she was running her hands over the hard muscles of his chest and abbs. Feeling his nipples with her fingertips, she pinched both slightly and rolled them before tugging gently.

Ichigo groaned, the end of which bordered on a growl before he flipped her onto her stomach, shrugged off his jacket, shirt, and tie in one fluid motion, and began to work on the dozens of small buttons that held her dress closed in the back. His mouth was on the back of her neck, teasing the skin with pressure, tongue, and teeth, traveling lower as more skin was slowly revealed. Rukia groaned, clutching the pillow below her head as she allowed him to remove her wedding dress, slow and steady, his mouth generating heat wherever it went.

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the end of the buttons. Lifting her hips, he slid the soft white fabric from her body, leaving her in her white lacy bra and panties. He unclipped the back of the bra and allowed her to push herself up a bit in order to completely remove it, before a strong hand on her back pressed her back onto the bed. His fingers snagged the sides of her panties next and gently removed them, leaving her completely bare below him.

Rukia was heavily blushing under his gaze as his hand stroked her back, thighs, calves. She groaned out at the same time as he did when he grabbed the left cheek of her ass in one hand, reaching over to the bedside table with the other. She wondered what he was doing, wanting to continue feeling those hands on her, until she heard the snap of a lid and something was poured onto her back.

Those hands returned, moving more smoothly against her and she realized it was oil, groaning with abandon as those strong fingers worked out all the tension in her body, starting from her neck and shoulders, giving lengthy attention to each muscle as he worked his way down.

“You’re so incredible Rukia. So beautiful like this, such smooth skin - I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of touching you,” Ichigo breathed out above her as he worked.

Rukia moaned out as he smoothed out a particularly stubborn knot before replying, “Ichigo, you feel so amazing, I just want you so much but I don’t want you to stop either - ahh-nhggg.”

Ichigo laughed lightly before saying in that same husky tone, “Believe me Rukia, you’ll have me, but I plan on making you beg first - this is just the start, love.”

Rukia groaned again, her breath starting to pick up. It was so relaxing, what he was doing, and all the tension was melting from her muscles. But it was also ridiculously arousing and heat was beginning to flood her, settling in her core. She could tell she was becoming wet - more so than she ever remembered being - and she knew he was going to get his wish, there was no way she was taking much more of this without pleading for him to just take her already.

When he reached her ass she arched upwards, presenting herself and blushing even more heavily. His mouth was at her hip and he bit her gently at the action, before backing off slightly to look at her, releasing a deep groan at the sight. “Gods Rukia, you have no idea how you look right now, I could just sink right into you…” his fingers trailed down to her center as he continued, “right…” a finger found her entrance and slid in gently as he concluded, “here.”

Rukia gasped and groaned even louder, forcing her legs beneath her, lifting her ass higher to give him more access. He took advantage, allowing that finger to explore her hole while his other hand continued massaging her ass. Buried to the knuckle, he explored her folds with his other fingers, sliding around her clitoris as she gasped and let out a keen before breathily demanding, “Ichigo, there, please, more - ahha! Yes - Ichigo-” 

He managed to find a position that was driving her crazy, the sounds coming from Rukia’s mouth barely intelligible while Ichigo praised her, repeating how beautiful she looked rocking herself on his fingers, how badly he wanted to feel her come. He managed to slide a second finger inside without interrupting the rhythm and Rukia could feel herself get even closer, gasping and keening, her body glistening with sweat as he worked her with that unfaltering rhythm. 

“Ichigo - I - I’m so - nghhh - Yes! Just like - like that - I’m - Ah! Ichigo!” She cried out as the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced in her life crashed over her, her body slumping against the bed as he rubbed her through it before gently withdrawing and lowering her back to the bed. She was panting as she came back to herself, realizing he had continued his massage down her legs, releasing more groans as her body became boneless beneath him.

After thoroughly relieving any tension in her ankles and the soles of her feet, Ichigo climbed back over her to turn her onto her back, those chocolate eyes deep, dark, and smiling as he gently kissed her and said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rukia breathed out, still tingling and feeling the aftershocks of that incredible orgasm.

“How are you doing?”

“Amazing.”

“Good.” Then Ichigo kissed her deeply as his hands, still slick with oil, caressed her breasts and played with her nipples. Rukia’s cry was swallowed by his mouth as she arched against him, her legs wrapping around his hips. Feeling the fabric she broke away with a huff, gasping out, “You’re seriously still in your slacks?!”

Ichigo laughed lightly against her lips, “I’ve been a bit distracted.”

“Well, off! Get them off right now!”

Ichigo laughed fully then, pulling away to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He crawled back onto the bed and Rukia couldn’t help but stare. He was gorgeous, every muscle toned and sculpted, rippling as he moved. And his cock, Rukia was fascinated. She sat up, eagerly, reaching for him and he just let her, watching her explore his body. Her fingers traced along the dip of his hips until lightly touching that fully erect length. It was so soft and yet hard at the same time. 

Ichigo groaned, leaning back as he allowed her to do whatever it was she wanted, chocolate eyes half-lidded and breath becoming labored at the sight of his sexy wife’s innocent exploration. The sight of her, the feel of her, lightly touching in pure curiosity and lust - it was almost too much. But he remained pliant even as every fiber of his being wanted to push her back down and bury himself inside her. 

She straddled his thighs, prompting him to lean back fully as she grasped around the shaft with one hand, her other lightly investigating his balls. Ichigo let out a choked groan as he arched up at the feeling. No one had ever touched him like this and it felt so much better than his own hands. Also, the picture Rukia was making above him was causing his mouth to dry out and he had to clutch the sheets to prevent himself from grabbing her and hauling her forcefully to him in a kiss.

Rukia was still in full blown lust-filled curiosity. She was watching his reactions carefully as she explored, trying to work out what felt good. She leaned forward at the sight of a translucent white substance leaking from the tip. She wondered what it tasted like… Her small pink tongue darted out to lick it and Ichigo shuddered violently below her, releasing a very loud groan. It hadn’t tasted bad - just unusual - and she thought she could get used to it. Especially if it affected him so much.

She grinned before licking up the entire length from base to tip.

Ichigo cried out that time and Rukia thought she may have found a new favorite hobby. She’d never heard her rock steady Ichigo come undone like that and the feeling of accomplishment was going to her head. She licked around his length as her fingers toyed with his balls and he was positively shaking against her. When she took him into her mouth he cried out again and she felt his fingers bury into her hair.

She slowly took him in deeper, wondering if she could possibly fit it all. He was thick and long and she felt herself gag as the tip reached the back of her throat causing her to rapidly back off even as those fingers in her hair spasmed, a loud groan releasing from above her. Determined, she tried again, this time relaxing her throat. It took a few tries until she was finally able to take him down fully, tears leaking from her eyes at the effort, but the broken sounds coming from Ichigo and his body trembling beneath her made it more than worth it. 

“Rukia!” he managed to gasp out, “I’m - I’m so close! If you - keep - doing that, you’ll make me come!”

Far from detering her though, she found herself desperately wanting to know what that would feel like. She withdrew slightly and Ichigo sighed out in relief until she moved back down, deep-throating him again, the sound coming from him practically a sob. She started a rhythm and Ichigo must have have realized it was useless to warn her off as he let out a long groan before panting out, “Please, Rukia, please - I’m so close - you feel so damn good love - yes, just like that-”

It didn’t take much longer before Rukia got her wish. With a strangled version of her name, Ichigo came in her mouth. She tried hard to swallow it but there was more than she was prepared for and she choked a bit, some sliding out of her mouth. She looked up at her husband, bright violet eyes locking with hazed over chocolate, her tongue darting out the lick off the escaped cum on her chin. 

Ichigo groaned at the sight, heat rushing down his length, preventing it from completely softening. “Fuck that’s hot love,” Ichigo panted and Rukia blushed. Ichigo never talked like this and it turned her on to know that she had done that, she had made him come that undone - to lose himself. 

She looked at that length again and saw it slowly softening and decided that she couldn’t let that happen. She had wanted to taste it, yes, but she _needed_ to feel it inside her. So she promptly took it back in her mouth, coaxing him to full hardness again, ignoring the hiss and the hands lightly tugging at her hair.

“Fuck! Rukia, damn it - I, I need a minute! H - hey!”

Rukia wasn’t having any of it though. She had waited long enough and Ichigo was going to give this to her - whether he wanted or not, she was honestly beyond caring. Although, as his keens turned to low groans she knew that he was in full agreement.

“Alright love,” Ichigo panted out after several minutes, tugging at her raven locks again, “come here, you keep that up and - nngh - I’ll come in that pretty mouth again.”

Rukia certainly had other plans herself so she let him pull her up, capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss, not seeming to care that he could taste himself on her tongue. He grabbed her hand with his, encouraging her to wrap it around him and guide him to her entrance. He let go then, breaking the kiss as he said softly against her lips, “Go ahead, take as much time as you want love, I want you to set the pace.”

She felt his strong hands on her hips, steadying her. She moved the length against her entrance in circles, just feeling it against her, and Ichigo threw his head back, groaning loudly. “Rukia - please don’t tease me so much - I want you so fucking bad love.”

She grinned - and he thought _she’d_ be the one begging - before lowering herself and allowing the tip to enter. It felt odd at first but it didn’t hurt. Ichigo’s fingers had done a good job earlier at preparing her and all she felt as she sank down slowly was the feeling of being filled and a rush of lust at knowing that it was _her Ichigo_ that was filling her. She moaned as she bottomed out, rolling her hips and getting used to the feeling. It felt amazing, like he belonged there. She lifted herself then lowered again, experimenting with angles and pace, Ichigo’s deep chocolate eyes watching her every move as she rode him.

It felt really good, but Rukia couldn’t help but think of how much better it would feel if he was moving with her. She lowered herself, catching him in a quick kiss before whispering in his ear, “You’re not going to make me do all the work here, are you?”

Ichigo groaned and then, holding her hips, pulled out and thrusted up into her, causing Rukia to moan at the force, “Yes Ichigo, I want you to take me, please, please move faster.”

Ichigo did as requested, pistoning himself inside her as she shook above him, the only thing holding her up his strong grip, her own arms shaking, palms on his firm chest. Ichigo was panting again, saying, “Fuck, Rukia, I’m so close. Can you come for me love?”

Rukia moaned but she needed more stimulation, the position keeping her at the edge but not tipping her over. “I - I don’t know - nhg - you feel so good though - ahhng-”

“Touch yourself love, I want to feel you come on my cock,” Ichigo growled out, holding himself back even as he kept the pace and her body steady.

Rukia flushed deeply at the thought of doing that in front of him, while he was doing this to her, but her hand snaked down anyway, finding the position between her folds that she used to bring herself over when she was alone. But with his eyes on her, the feeling of him moving within her, being so close already, she didn’t have to stimulate her clitorus long before she was coming like he wanted her to, crying out his name, her other hand planted firmly on his chest and keeping her from collapsing against him as she rode out the unbelievably strong orgasim. Ichigo growled out her name as well as he felt her pulse around him, thrusting in deep and coming as her body milked him. 

Not able to hold herself up any longer, she collapsed on his chest and he wrapped strong arms around her. He didn’t pull out but she could feel him wilting within her and she whined a bit at the feeling, saying, “I wish we could just stay like this, you feel so good inside me.”

“Me too love, unfortunately it doesn’t work that way though,” Ichigo mumbled against her raven hair as he placed a kiss on the soft locks, his hands tracing along her arms and back as they came down together.

Eventually he shifted them so that her back was spooned against his front, his length slipping from her to press against her ass. She shifted back into it and Ichigo half groaned - half laughed as he said, “Seriously, can I get some recovery time love?”

“You can recover later,” Rukia said, feeling that heat creep into her core from feeling him pressed against her from behind. “Right now I want you to take me slowly, just like this.”

“Fuck,” Ichigo said, nipping at her neck, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

“I thought I wasn’t getting away from you all night?”

He did laugh then even as he rocked his hips into her perfect ass, coaxing his length back to hardness, “I suppose I did. I should make good on my promise then.”

Rukia groaned at the feeling of him hardening against her ass before quipping back, “You better.”

Several hours later Ichigo insisted on making them tea and Rukia took the opportunity to fish out her list from her purse, adding her seventh and final item before refolding it and lounging on the bed, waiting for him to return. He did so with two steaming cups which he placed on the bedside table before moving behind her and holding her against his chest. 

She lifted the folded paper held between her index and middle fingers in front of his face, over her shoulder, and grinned as he took it, asking, “What’s this?”

“Idiot,” she said fondly, “just read it.”

A bit bemused he reached his other hand around her to unfold it before freezing behind her.

“Is this - is this what I think it is?”

Rukia laughed, “Yeah, you beat me to it. But to be fair, I didn’t finish mine till today.”

“You’re supposed to memorize it first,” Ichigo said, his voice still containing a bit of shock.

Rukia turned so that she was looking at him before saying huskily, “I’d already memorized the first six, and I’m _never_ forgetting the seventh.”

Ichigo held her gaze, deep chocolate locked with bright amethyst as he gently laid the paper to the side where it’d be safe before returning both hands to cup her face gently, saying, “Gods but I love you,” before capturing her in a toe-curling kiss, the tea left cooling and forgotten.

* * *

My Special Somebody 

My Special Somebody is Ichigo Kurosaki. 

He is the best partner I could have asked for in the whole world and I love him dearly. This is why: 

  1. Empathetic. I don’t know anyone more emotionally aware of others than Ichigo is. He is so good to Yukio, Toshiro and I, so understanding and providing us with exactly what we need. I would be an emotional wreck without him. He is my rock and I love how he steadies me.
  2. Not Intimidated. I could not believe today how composed Ichigo was with my brother. I have never seen anyone actually gain my brother’s respect and I am so proud. I would still love him regardless of Byakuya’s opinion but it warms my heart to know we have his blessing. And Ichigo is the reason for that.
  3. Honorable. Yes, I love this about him as much as it drives me crazy. Today was the most difficult to hold back, to wait. We were finally alone, had his little apartment all to ourselves, but he turned down my advances gently and with love. No matter what, Ichigo stays true to his word. How could I not love him for that? He’s definitely worth any wait.
  4. Protective. Honestly, I had to write this one the morning after as I wasn’t in condition to do so the night of. I can’t believe I had that many shots or that Yukio kept up with me. I was just so happy to see him after months apart and finally being old enough to go out drinking together. Ichigo kept himself sober and took care of both of us, made sure we weren’t a danger to anyone else or ourselves. He’s always taken charge when it comes to taking care of us and I love that about him. I know he’ll always protect me, even from myself.
  5. Devoted. He proposed today. I can barely write right now because I’m just so happy. And the way he did it! In front of Yukio and Toshiro like that after such a perfect day! I just can’t even right now, I feel so loved! I can’t think of anyone I want to spend my life with more and I’ve never felt more devotion.
  6. Cooking. I always appreciate this but today it was exactly what I needed. I’m writing this as its own item on this list because I never want to take it for granted. Not only is Ichigo an amazing cook, he’s also an amazing listener, even while he’s cooking. He’s just so... capable - which is incredibly sexy - and I can’t wait until we start our life together. I love that I will always have him to come home to. 
  7. Hot. I never knew how much until tonight. He’s always been gorgeous but the way he makes me burn, I can’t get enough. I’m more than happy to spend the rest of my life burning this way. Ichigo is physically perfect to me and damn it I’m adding it to this list. I love his body, as well as his mind, and I’m not ashamed to admit that.




End file.
